1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mannequins used for displaying or supporting items of clothing, e.g. dresses, sweaters, shirts, pants, shorts, etc.
2. Prior Developments
A mannequin is an upright three dimensional form having shape of a human torso. It is usually supported on a stand or pedestal, whereby items of clothing can be draped over the three dimensional object for displaying or assembling purposes.
Conventional mannequins are usually relatively heavy constructions that are not easily carried from one place to another. The present invention concerns a relatively compact light weight mannequin that can be readily moved from place to place with minimal effort.